Condenación
by Martukee
Summary: Después de abandonar a María y su aquelarre y de pasar un tiempo con sus amigos Peter y Charlotte; Jasper decide seguir su camino. No sabe a dónde le llevarán sus pasos, sólo que la Sed es su condena. Atención: Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Condenación**

Fanfic Jasper.

**Sumario: Jasper ha abandonado a María y su aquelarre. Después de una breve temporada con sus amigos Peter y Charlotte, decide seguir su propio camino. No sabe dónde le llevarán sus pasos, sólo sabe que la Sed es su condena.**

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Pero la historia es mía. **

**Capitulo Primero**

El sol se había deslizado por el horizonte y todo había adquirido un aspecto distinto, bello y extraño. El resplandor crepuscular había bañado todo con un tono anaranjado, como si un voraz incendio se extendiera más allá de donde alcanzaba la vista. Era septiembre y las temperaturas en aquellas tierras alcanzaban todavía niveles muy altos. Por si fuera poco, llevaba varios meses sin llover y la tierra se había agrietado, formando nubes de polvo en el camino que se levantaban a cada paso que daba.

Jasper caminó sin prisa. Cruzaba un terreno lleno de campos de cultivo abandonados. Alargó su mano para tocar las flores del algodón que se desprendían de las plantas con total facilidad. Nunca había visto unas flores tan extrañas. Le maravillaba todo lo que el mundo le ofrecía. Los nuevos paisajes, los animales, las plantas, las historias que había oído acerca de lugares lejanos. Quería saber más, quería verlo todo. Le gustaba caminar a paso humano, eso le permitía contemplar todo con detenimiento e interés. Además, su velocidad vampírica hubiese levantado una extraña polvareda que no habría de pasar desapercibida para las gentes del lugar. Su vestimenta tampoco ayudaba a apartar la mirada de los curiosos, pues todavía conservaba la guerrera del Ejército Confederado que le había confeccionado su madre. En ella llevaba con orgullo, aparte de la insignia de Mayor, su nombre bordado con hilo dorado. "Jasper Whitlock". Aquel era su nombre y no quería olvidarlo nunca. Los recuerdos de su vida humana le resultaban vagos e irreales, como si nunca hubiesen ocurrido de verdad. Una carreta tirada por un caballo avanzó traqueteando por el camino. Era casi de noche y la mujer que la conducía aceleró el trote de la caballería con las riendas cuando se cruzó con él.

-Señora -Jasper se quitó el sombrero educadamente a modo de saludo.

La mujer hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza para devolver el saludo y lo miró por el rabillo del ojo a media que pasaba. Era casi de noche y a aquellas horas no era muy seguro recorrer aquellos caminos. Habían pasado más de 50 años que el Sur había sido devastado por la guerra y las bandas de asaltadores y la pandemia de gripe española habían diezmado a la población. El vampiro percibió el miedo en ella. Y hacía bien en tenerlo. Hacía tiempo que no se había alimentado en condiciones y su garganta le ardía cada vez que un humano se acercaba lo suficiente como para percibir su aroma. Jasper escondió sus ojos negros bajo el ala del sombrero y siguió su camino dejando un buen manjar atrás. Miró a lo lejos y llegó a ver el océano. Pensó en la primera vez que había visto el mar. Al dejar a Peter y Charlotte, Jasper vagó sin rumbo fijo y sus pasos le llevaron hasta el Golfo de México. Pasó días enteros sentado en la playa, inmóvil mirando las olas romper en las rocas hasta que comenzó a llamar la atención de los pescadores del lugar. El Gran Azul. Pensaba en que algún día lo cruzaría para visitar el Viejo Continente. Allí es donde estarían sus amigos. Antes de separarse, Peter y Charlotte intentaron convencer a Jasper para que los acompañara a Europa.

-Allí están en medio de una gran guerra -comentó Peter- Los países luchan encarnizadamente entre sí. Dicen que los campos de batalla están bañados en sangre...

Jasper miró a los ojos color borgoña de Peter. Un brillo feroz le cruzaba la mirada. El rubio vampiro negó con la cabeza, declinando la invitación de marcharse con ellos. La decisión ya estaba tomada. Quería ir a Europa, pero no para darse un festín de sangre humana, sino para conocer las maravillas de las que tanto había oído hablar. Ver la Torre Eiffel, visitar los Canales de Venecia, perderse por los paisajes nevados de los países nórdicos, ver la luna en las playas bañadas por el Mar Mediterráneo, viajar a los territorios más salvajes de la Europa central y del este donde las historias sobre los de su especie eran famosas...

-Por favor, Jasper -la joven vampira insistió tomando sus manos entre las suyas- Ven con nosotros.

Jasper sabía que había hecho lo correcto. Iría a Europa; pero no en aquel momento, ni con sus amigos. Tenía la sensación de que aquel país aun tenía más que ofrecerle. La separación de Peter y Charlotte fue dura pero totalmente necesaria. Les estaba infinitamente agradecido por hacerle ver que existía un mundo mejor, lejos de María y su aquelarre. Ellos habían sido muy amables al recibirlo en su pequeña "familia" y sabía que Peter se sentía un poco desilusionado con su partida, sin entender cuál era el verdadero problema. Charlotte. Jasper había notado sentimientos de deseo flotando en el ambiente. Al principio pensó que estaban destinados del uno al otro de los dos amantes, pero un día pronto descubrió la verdad. Habían tropezado con un grupo de bandidos en lo profundo de un bosque; iban armados y eran muy violentos. Su idea era intentar atracarles y abusar de la mujer, pero los tres vampiros dieron cuenta con facilidad de los malhechores, cayeron sobre ellos como tres fieras feroces. Mientras Peter mataba al último de ellos dejándolo seco; Charlotte y Jasper compartían la sangre de un enorme hombretón. Jasper clavó los dientes en su yugular y succionó sin derramar ni una sola gota del preciado fluido vital; la rubia vampira tomó la muñeca entre sus manos y mordió ávidamente justo en una de sus azuladas venas. El líquido fluyó a través de su garganta aplacando su sed. En aquel momento Jasper notó un intenso deseo que le inundaba por dentro. Confuso, miró a Charlotte sin despegar sus labios de su victima. La mirada de la joven vampira se clavó en la suya. Ella retiró sus labios enrojecidos de la muñeca inerte y pasó su lengua por ellos en gesto insinuante sin apartar los ojos de él. Jasper dejó caer el cadáver y tuvo la necesidad de alejarse para pensar un poco. Se ofreció para deshacerse de los cuerpos instando a sus amigos a continuar el camino, mientras él se retrasaba un poco. Notó los sentimientos de amor de ella hacia su compañero mientras le agarraba de la mano.

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Jasper pensó en Charlotte; su cabello rubio como el sol cayéndole como una cascada de rizos por la espalda hasta casi la cintura fina y proporcionada a su menuda figura. Su piel blanca sin una sola imperfección, su boquita pequeña y bien contorneada. Una belleza sureña. ¿Quién no desearía poseer a aquella perfecta criatura? El vampiro cavó hondo y con furia. Era una situación nueva para él. Ella era la compañera de Peter, su mejor amigo, su salvador. Peter la amaba con todo su ser, y sabía que ella también lo amaba igual. Pero la lujuria se había entrometido. Agarró un cadáver y lo alzó con facilidad echándolo a la zanja que había abierto en un lugar apartado del camino. Pensó en Peter y el amor que realmente fluía entre ellos. Se sintió un entrometido. Además, la tentación del deseo de la joven vampira era demasiado intenso y él no estaba acostumbrado a inhibirse. Al contrario, en su anterior relación con María esta había fomentado este tipo de conductas. Jasper tomaba todo lo que deseaba. Al igual que la sed, el sexo era un apetito que siempre satisfacía. Se despreció a sí mismo mientras cubría con tierra los cuerpos amontonados de aquellos desgraciados. Para cuando terminó, la decisión ya estaba tomada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo Segundo**

Jasper se internó en el espeso bosque. El cielo estaba totalmente despejado y la luna llena brillaba en todo su esplendor. Le gustaba la noche, era su momento favorito. El bosque le proporcionaba la calma que tanto apreciaba. Era muy improbable encontrarse con humanos por allí y menos a aquellas horas. Eso era lo que el rubio vampiro intentaba por todos los medios; evitar la tentación de la sangre. Sentía la sed arrasando su garganta, sus ojos oscuros como dos pozos de alquitrán devolvían una mirada feroz. Su mente voló hasta la mujer a las riendas de aquella carreta. Su olor. Aquel pensamiento hizo que su sed se intensificara. Apartó aquella idea de la cabeza. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se alimentaba en condiciones y estaba ansioso. El bosque sería un buen lugar. Caminó hacia la espesura de manera rápida y ágil. Bajo los árboles el aire era denso y a pesar del delicioso aroma de las magnolias, notó el olor a putrefacción de las aguas estancadas de los pantanos a lo lejos.

Caminó buena parte de la noche hasta que vio, medio engullida por la foresta una enorme casa en la lejanía. Era la clásica mansión perteneciente a una plantación sureña. Las enredaderas prácticamente la habían devorado y la maleza había hecho que los lindes desaparecieran. Obviamente, abandonada. La luz de la luna reflejó su blanco portón neoclásico con sus esbeltas columnas. Sin saber por qué exactamente, se dirigió allí. Sorteó con rapidez y agilidad la maleza que crecía sin control. Sintió bajo sus pies las maderas podridas de lo que antes fue un portón. Y entonces lo notó. La razón por la que le había atraído aquel lugar. El olor. Había un humano en la casa. El aire parecía estancado bajo aquellos frondosos árboles milenarios, pero no le cabía la menor duda, un ser humano se refugiaba en aquella mansión colonial. En vez de desviarse y evitarla, continuó avanzando. Quizás fuese un vagabundo, o algún criminal fugado, quizás estuviese herido... a lo mejor, incluso le haría un favor si... Sería rápido. La Sed le estaba volviendo loco. Puede que fuera lo mejor para aquel pobre desgraciado.

Jasper continuó convenciéndose a sí mismo de que haría bien en alimentarse de aquel humano. Se subió con facilidad a un enorme árbol. Desde allí tendría una vista mejor. Sería rápido, siguió repitiéndose a sí mismo. Usaría su don para darle una muerte tranquila y placentera. Sería como si se hubiese quedado dormido. Permaneció inmóvil durante mucho rato, captando los olores que a él le llegaban; pero el que le obsesionaba era el humano. En cuanto se dio cuenta, el amanecer rayó el horizonte. No quiso esperar más. Saltó de una rama a otra hasta estar bastante cerca. De pronto escuchó un ruido, como un rascar sobre tablas de madera.

La puerta se abrió y un perro labrador oscuro como la noche salió afuera correteando contento. La rama en la que Jasper estaba apoyado crujió. El can se paró y alzó las orejas atento. Un ladrido sonó amortiguado por los espesos árboles. El rubio vampiro frunció el ceño mientras maldecía por lo bajo haber sido tan poco cuidadoso; pero la Sed le hacía perder la paciencia. De todos modos, aquel animal no era ni mucho menos un obstáculo. Quizás un aperitivo. No le gustaba la sangre de los animales, pero reconocía que cuando la Sed apretaba era mejor que nada. Lo mejor estaría por llegar. Sin darse cuenta su rostro y su cuerpo adoptaron una postura amenazadora, feroz. Escuchó los pasos apresurados. Eran ligeros, muy ligeros. ¿Se trataba acaso de un niño?. Escuchó el chasquido de cuando se amartilla un rifle. Una pequeña figura salió afuera de la casa. Jasper se quedó congelado. Una mujer.

La humana era pequeña y a primera vista no pudo discernir su edad, pero supo que era joven, quizás más lo que le parecía en un primer momento.

-¡¿Quién está ahí? -su voz tenía un marcado acento extranjero. Era francesa -Tengo un arma y no dudaré en usarla. Mi marido está cargando el otro fusil.

Sin duda mentía. Jasper captó el miedo y la inseguridad que sentía. No había nadie con ella, estaba completamente sola. Pero, ¿qué estaba haciendo allí? La casa casi se estaba cayendo a trozos. Un enorme sauce llorón invadía la mitad del ala oeste de la mansión, causándole graves desperfectos. No había animales. Ni caballos, ni vacas, ni gallinas; solo el perro... y ella.

-¿Quién es, Fleur? -preguntó la mujer mirando preocupada a la perra que ladraba ansiosa a los árboles- No será otro conejo, ¿verdad?.

Jasper se quedó muy quieto. Expectante. La mujer bajó el arma y se quitó el pañuelo anudado a la cabeza. Una larga trenza roja le caía por la espalda. El rubio inmortal no había visto un pelo tan extraño, diferente y bello. En su corta existencia como humano, y larga como vampiro no había visto un color de pelo tan fascinante. Los cabellos rubios y castaños eran los más comunes en Texas y los demás estados del Sur. Los cabellos negros azabaches eran más propios de México. Pensó en María y su larga y sedosa melena morena, tan brillante. Prefirió sacarse aquel pensamiento de su mente; era demasiado doloroso y tenía demasiada sed. Vio como la mujer volvía a la casa y salía poco después con dos baldes. Rodeó el edificio y marchó hacia la parte de atrás, con la perra Fleur en cabeza, husmeando la hierba. Al cabo de un rato, ella volvió cargada con los baldes llenos de agua. Su cara enrojecida y el gesto de esfuerzo indicaban que eran bastante pesados; sobre todo para una mujer tan menuda como ella. Se metieron en casa y Jasper sintió la garganta ardiéndole. Una pequeña ardilla saltó corriendo de rama en rama por el árbol hasta que en un movimiento imperceptible para el ojo humano, la mano del vampiro la atrapó. Sus dientes se clavaron en el pequeño animal, estrujándolo para extraer toda su sangre. Después lo lanzó lejos, sintiéndose despreciable.

-¡Puaj! -un gesto de asco se dibujó en su cara; lejos de sentirse mejor al beber de aquel pequeño roedor. -No puedo seguir así...

Saltó al suelo y decidió investigar un poco los alrededores. La plantación contaba con un extenso terreno. Se movió a velocidad vampírica hasta los lindes con el bosque. Percibió el olor de un animal salvaje cerca de las cabañas que solían ser las casas de los esclavos. Entre los arbustos vio un jabalí. Era enorme y con los colmillos largos y afilados. Jasper se quitó la chaqueta militar con calma. Inspiró profundamente, captando el olor de la sangre fluyendo a través del corpachón del cerdo salvaje. Con la misma tranquilidad se arremangó la camisa para no mancharla. Proyectó su estado de ánimo calmado, como solía hacer ante la lucha. Eso hacía que sus enemigos se confiaran. Rápido, a la velocidad del rayo, tenía atrapado entre sus fuertes brazos al jabalí y aplicaba sus colmillos directamente en la yugular del animal. Este chilló apenas unos segundos y luego resolló mientras el vampiro le extraía la vida. Tenía gran cantidad de sangre para alimentarse. Su sabor mejoraba al de la ardilla, no cabía duda, pero aún así dejaba mucho que desear. De todas maneras se sintió mejor, su sed estaba aplacada... por el momento.

Entre los matorrales una sombra se deslizaba sigilosa. Jasper caminó con calma hasta el lugar donde había dejado su ropa. Se puso la chaqueta otra vez mientras observaba con atención los movimientos que tenían lugar entre los arbustos. Fleur, la perra de la mansión estaba agazapada, preparada para lanzarse sobre un conejo. En el momento justo, dio un salto y cayó sobre su presa. Zarandeó al animal matándolo. Jasper escuchó como su cuello se partía como una ramita seca. La perra se le quedó mirando con el conejo entre sus dientes. Jasper esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

-Buena chica -susurró reconociendo las habilidades del animal.

Cuando creyó que iba a empezar a devorar a su presa, tal cual había hecho él momentos antes, Fleur dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la casa. Llevaba el alimento a su ama. Jasper la siguió hasta la casa. Se subió a un enorme roble, el árbol estaba bastante cerca y era lo suficientemente espeso como para no ser visto entre el follaje. Entonces la vio. Ella estaba en una habitación, llenaba de agua caliente una bañera de porcelana con pies de bronce. Lo disponía todo con calma. Buscó en un cajón de su tocador y sacó una pequeñísima pastilla de jabón. Jasper lo olió desde su posición. Lavanda. Acto seguido comenzó a desprenderse de su ropa. Lo hacía con lentitud, dejándola con cuidado sobre un sillón con un tapizado desgastado. Se quedó con una camisola de lino, tan ligera que podía intuirse fácilmente su figura. El inmortal apoyó su cabeza contra el tronco del árbol mientras miraba como deshacía su larga trenza poco a poco. Su larga y espesa melena ondulada era de un intenso color rojo anaranjado. La agitó con un movimiento de cabeza y luego; con un movimiento rápido y fluido se deshizo de la blanca camisola quedándose completamente desnuda.

Jasper apartó su mirada por un momento, ligeramente turbado. No era humano, pero era un caballero y no estaba bien espiar a una dama mientras tomaba un baño. La tentación era demasiado grande, así que sin poder remediarlo volvió sus ojos otra vez hacia la ventana. Parecía que había proyectado aquel sentimiento, pues ella se sintió cohibida por un momento, y sus mejillas se enrojecieron ligeramente. Su piel era blanca y aterciopelada. Tenía los pechos llenos, redondos y coronados por dos pezones rosados. Sus caderas redondeadas y una fea cicatriz en su vientre delataban que había sido madre. Ella se la acarició y Jasper pudo sentir su amargo dolor. ¿Dónde estaría su criatura ahora? Seguramente no habría sobrevivido. El rubio vampiro absorbió todo aquel dolor y le devolvió un sentimiento más confortable. Ella suspiró profundamente, con resignación. Jasper continuó mirándola, embelesado. Se percató de que un fino vello llameante cubría su pubis. Lo miró con curiosidad, pues María no tenía vello en aquella parte de su cuerpo, ni en ninguna otra, excepto sus cejas, pestañas y cabello, por supuesto. No recordaba a las hembras humanas con las que había estado cuando él mismo era soldado del Ejército Confederado. Era el Mayor más joven y apuesto del Sur, por el que montones de jovencitas suspiraban y las madres le querían de marido para sus hijas. Era un caballero, había sido educado para tal; pero de todas formas alguna señorita ligera de cascos le había entregado su honra más de una vez. Cuando vio a María conoció a la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Pero aquella mujer era preciosa. Distinta. Su piel blanca como la nieve, sus ojos verdes llenos de... vida. ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en ella de aquella manera? ¿Se había vuelto loco? Para él, los humanos eran ganado. Fuente de alimento. Nada más. Y ella olía tan bien; como cuando un hambriento huele un deliciosos manjar.

Ella se sumergió en el agua caliente poco a poco. Su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse enseguida. Se frotó y enjabonó bien. Jasper pensó cómo sería tocarla. Acariciarla entre sus piernas. Estar dentro de ella. Apoyó su cabeza contra el tronco y gruñó ligeramente. Era un gruñido ronco, como un ronroneo. Después de tanto tiempo, el deseo volvió. Notó con incomodidad como su erección pugnaba por liberarse de sus pantalones. Estaba realmente duro y amenazaba con romper la tela. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y la sed volvió. Aquel jabalí no había sido suficiente. No en aquel momento. Furiosos consigo mismo se levantó rápidamente, gruñó más fuerte y corrió internándose en los pantanos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Condenación**

Fanfic Jasper.

**Sumario: Jasper ha abandonado a María y su aquelarre. Después de una breve temporada con sus amigos Peter y Charlotte, decide seguir su propio camino. No sabe dónde le llevarán sus pasos, sólo sabe que la Sed es su condena.**

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Pero la historia es mía. **

**ATENCIÓN: A partir de aquí el ambiente de la historia se caldea. Para las personas a las que les moleste o disguste el Lemon es hora de no seguir leyendo. Lenguaje y escenas con alto contenido en violencia y sexo. Ya lo advertí. Ahora, ¡a disfrutar!**

Quiero notar mi peso sobre ti,  
>quiero sudar pegado a ti,<br>quiero tirarte del pelo hacia mi cara,  
>quiero mandar aunque sea por detrás.<p>

Quiero saber cómo hacer que estés mojada,  
>quiero saber cómo sabes empapada,<br>quiero poner tu piel mirando al cielo,  
>quiero moverte sentada sobre mí.<p>

Quiero hacerte gritar,  
>gritar y respirar,<br>gritar hasta que acabe.

(Fragmento de la canción _Quiero Hacerte Gritar_ de Los Piratas)

**Capítulo Tercero.**

Jasper corrió como una exhalación entre los árboles. Estaba ansioso y ofuscado, temió perder el control con aquella mujer. Lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarse de allí, de la tentación. Se detuvo en cuanto llegó a la zona de los pantanos. Allí el ambiente era más cerrado y opresivo. El vampiro lo percibía claramente, aunque no le afectara en absoluto. Volvió a sentir la Sed. ¡Maldita sea!. Pero notaba más la excitación entre sus piernas. Su miembro viril estaba duro como nunca, dispuesto para entrar en acción. Jasper no estaba acostumbrado a frustrar sus deseos. Pensó en aquella vez que María lo había llevado de caza. Se habían hartado de sangre durante la noche y por el día, al amanecer lo condujo hasta un pequeño rancho abandonado en mitad de ninguna parte. La guerra había pasado por allí; dejando sólo muerte y desolación. Perfecto para los vampiros. Sus victimas pasarían inadvertidas entre tantas otras. María lo llevó hasta aquel lugar a pesar de que aquellos territorios ya los habían abandonado. Él era un neófito aún, pero era el preferido de la guapa vampira. Jasper no cuestionó aquel comportamiento por parte de su creadora y la siguió sin preguntas. El temperamento de él era cambiante y peligroso pero ella estaba muy segura de sí misma.

-¿Sabes por qué te he traído aquí? -la pregunta de ella iba acompañada por una insinuante sonrisa. Su voz era como una caricia.

Jasper permaneció en silencio. A la espera.

-Quiero demostrarte lo importante que eres para mí -continuó la bella inmortal- Quiero recompensarte... por toda la ayuda que me estas prestando. Juntos haremos grandes cosas-se acercó a él y acarició su pelo rubio, enredándolo entre los dedos de su mano.

María acercó sus labios a los de él, acariciándolos y le besó suavemente. Jasper captó la excitación creciente en su compañera; agarró firmemente su cara con ambas manos e imprimió más intensidad a aquel beso. Aquel fue el detonante. María había desatado el deseo del guapo vampiro y ahora él estaba totalmente entregado a ella. Sus besos, eran urgentes y desesperados. Sus manos desgarraron las ropas de ella dejando su magnífico cuerpo a la vista. Ella sonreía satisfecha de sí misma. Dejando que él se deleitara con la visión de sus perfectos pechos; turgentes, redondos y con aterciopelados pezones color café. Con una mano agarró uno, acariciándolo intensamente; atrapó el pezón del otro con su boca, lamiendo y succionando con extrema intensidad. Ella compuso un gesto de enorme placer que mudó en dolor cuando él se lo mordió. La menuda vampira le agarró del pelo y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás, enseñándole los dientes y gruñendo en señal de advertencia. Con su otra mano agarró su miembro. Estaba enorme y muy duro. Ella le empujó haciendo que se tumbara sobre su espalda en el suelo polvoriento. Se deshizo de sus pantalones con rapidez. Ella, de pié, lo contempló con deseo, relamiéndose los labios. Jasper la miraba desde el suelo, desnudo y apoyado sobre los codos, expectante. María se montó a horcajadas sobre él, con una mano guió el enorme pene hacia su entrada y dejó caer su cuerpo introduciendoselo hasta el fondo, ahogando un gemido. El placer era tan intenso que su rubio amante parecía un potro desbocado entre sus piernas. Ella, como una amazona experta domaba a su semental a golpe de látigo que eran sus mordiscos en su fría y lustrosa piel cuando la pasión se le iba de las manos y la violencia se hacía extrema. La ponzoña causaba dolor, pero el placer que experimentaba lo superaba con creces. El joven vampiro apenas podía controlarse a sí mismo. Aquello era casi como sentir la sangre saciando su sed; y nunca tenía suficiente. Embestía a su compañera sin descanso, prolongando el placer durante horas, gruñendo y gimiendo como un animal salvaje hasta que finalmente se vino dentro de ella arrastrándola en un orgasmo tan fuerte que invadió todo el edificio. Rugió sintiendo como su semilla se esparcía dentro de ella. Justo después volvió a sentirse sediento.

María sonrió con malicia mientras ambos componían sus ropas como podían. Pensó que aquel joven soldado había sido una gran adquisición. Era fuerte, inteligente y le había producido un grandioso orgasmo. Jasper a su vez se sentía que era totalmente suyo.

El vampiro se sintió más excitado que nunca. Odiaba a aquella maldita inmortal que lo había atrapado en una vorágine de sangre y lujuria manipulándolo para su propio beneficio; pero el sexo era magnífico con ella. Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo mental logró canalizar el deseo imperioso que sentía hacia otra parte. Descargó su furia dando un puñetazo al grueso tronco del árbol que tenía más cerca arrancándolo de raíz y abatiéndolo. Cayó al suelo, postrado de rodillas, sintió la sed como nunca, abrasando su garganta. Husmeó el aire con ansiedad, buscando cualquier presa antes de que decidiera dar media vuelta y atacar a la joven pelirroja en su bañera de loza. De pronto, llegó a él desde la distancia, un olor. Pumas. Apartó de su cabeza todo lo anterior y se centró en la caza.


	4. Chapter 4

CONDENACIÓN Condenación: En la Iglesia católica, sufrimiento eterno en el infierno como castigo por los pecados cometidos.

Fanfic: Jasper

**Antes de comenzar con el capítulo me gustaría aclarar algunas cosas. Sé que para la muchos/as de vosotros/as se os hace difícil (y doloroso) ver a Jasper como un asesino, pero para mi es fundamental narrar su historia lo más fielmente posible. Sin ello, no podríamos comprender el inmenso sufrimiento que padece luchando contra sus instintos. ¿Acaso es malvado el león que caza una gacela?¿no es esa su naturaleza? Jasper mata porque no conoce otra cosa, se ha "criado" así. Nadie le ha ensañado otra alternativa, sin embargo es él mismo el que toma la decisión de cambiar. Sus recaídas forman parte del proceso del cambio. Y el sufrimiento que le produce demuestra que tiene remordimientos y sentimientos. Me encanta este personaje porque es complejo y trágico, como la vida misma. Y en la vida no todas las historias tienen un final feliz... aunque sabemos que en la de Jasper hay lugar para la ESPERANZA, pero como todo lo bueno, esta también se hace esperar ;) **

**Advertencia: drama/terror. **

**Capítulo Cuarto**

Los animales salvajes abundaban por la zona. La falta de cazadores había hecho que al rubio vampiro no le faltase alimento. No tenía ni punto de comparación con la de los humanos, pero la sangre animal lo mantenía nutrido y sosegado, aunque no lo suficientemente satisfecho. Pasó por alto ese detalle y continuó merodeando por los pantanos en busca de un tentempié, pensando que haber huido de la plantación hacía unos días atrás había sido un gran acierto. La Sed era tan fuerte y el deseo sexual tan intenso que temió perder el control entonces. Aquello le estaba costando más de lo que pensaba pero se sentía optimista aquel día.

De pronto, escuchó un ruido cerca de donde estaba. Se mantuvo alerta, pero percibió que no era amenaza ninguna para él. El ruido lo producía un animal relativamente pequeño, pero familiar. De pronto la vio.

-¡Fleur! -exclamó sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí?

El animal lo miró y permaneció quieto. Movió el rabo, saludándole. Jasper no se lo podía creer. ¿Cómo era que estaba la perra tan lejos de su hogar? No, espera... Era él el que se había acercado a la plantación sin darse cuenta. Le pareció casi imposible pues su orientación era impecable, no fallaba nunca. Ya siendo un humano, desde muy crío estaba acostumbrado a buscar las señales que le ofrecía el entorno para orientarse en la naturaleza, fuese el sitio que fuese. Con la inmortalidad esa habilidad se había superdesarrollado; como el pensamiento analítico y estratégico. Debía haberse desviado de forma inconsciente al estar cazando todo este tiempo. Permaneció de pié mirando al can. Le sonrió. La perra movió el rabo devolviéndole el gesto de amistad.

-¿Buscas conejos, Fleur? -Jasper le habló en susurros imperceptibles para el oído humano, pero no para el animal- Cuida bien de tu ama, ¿eh? -La perra trotó a su alrededor juguetona- ¿Quieres jugar, chica?

El rubio vampiro se agachó a recoger un trozo de rama seca que había en el suelo, entre la hierba. La agitó delante de Fleur y la lanzó sin medir su fuerza sobrenatural. La perra ni se movió. Obviamente ni siquiera había visto la mano de Jasper al lanzar el palo.

¡Ups, lo siento, chica! -se disculpó- ¿Probamos otra vez? Te prometo que lo haré mejor.

Jasper volvió a intentarlo y esta vez logró controlar la fuerza. El animal fue a buscar el trofeo, veloz como una sombra deslizándose por el bosque. Lo trajo de vuelta y lo depositó en el suelo a los pies del inmortal.

-Buena perrita -el guapo vampiro recogió el palo y acarició la cabeza de la perra como premio.

Estuvo jugando a lanzar el palo al can un buen rato. Luego observó como el animal correteaba, paraba y miraba atrás. Estaba haciéndole señas para que la siguiera hasta la casa. Jasper leía con claridad aquellas señales.

-No chica, no es mi lugar -murmuró- Vete con tu ama, cuidala bien. Caza algún conejo para ella. Sé buena chica, vete...

La inteligente perra comprendió casi al momento. Le ladró a modo de despedida y salió corriendo como una centella al encuentro con su ama. De repente el vampiro se sintió muy solo. No sabía por qué, pero le apetecía quedarse en aquel bosque una temporada. La tranquilidad y la ausencia de vida humana en muchas millas a la redonda le alejaban de las tentaciones que llevaban a sus recaídas y a su vez al sufrimiento. Mientras hubiese abundantes animales salvajes no habría problema. Además, en los siguientes días, Fleur continuó visitándole con frecuencia. No le apetecía admitirlo pero lo cierto era que aquella labrador se había convertido en su amiga.

Jasper recorrió los pantanos acompañado por Fleur. Los dos iban explorando el terreno. El vampiro había aprendido mucho contemplando la naturaleza; le fascinaba todo lo que el mundo le ofrecía y a menudo se sorprendía hablando con la perra como si fuese un ser racional. Ella se alejó husmeando curiosa. De pronto, escuchó un sonido; un sutil y ligero movimiento en el agua. ¡Fleur! .El inmortal tensó sus músculos y corrió veloz en dirección de donde venía aquel sonido sospechoso. A pesar de su supervelocidad llegó tarde. Unos feroces ojos miraban desde debajo del agua en silencio. Unas voraces fauces atraparon a la pobre perra mientras bebía en la orilla del pantano. Jasper apareció al momento abalanzándose sobre el tremendo reptil, agarrándole por las mandíbulas sumergiéndose con él en el agua turbia. Abrió la enorme boca del animal liberando a Fleur. El vampiro luchó con el caimán; y aunque en tierra sus patas y su cuerpo no eran demasiado rápidos, en el agua era un depredador letal. Pero la fuerza y las habilidades de Jasper hicieron que el inmortal venciera sin un rasguño. El agua estaba revuelta de lodo y sangre. Clavó sus dientes en la gruesa piel del animal. Sus escamas eran como una armadura, pero succionó ávidamente llevándose su vida. Jasper buscó desesperado por la orilla y el agua, no encontraba a su amiga por ninguna parte. El agua borraba los rastros. De pronto vio algo flotando un poco más allá. Avanzó braceando, como si el agua no ofreciese ninguna resistencia a su cuerpo. Alargó la mano y recogió un collar de cuero con hebilla metálica. Tenía un grabado hecho con un hierro incandescente que se podía leer: Fleur.

-¡NO! -rugió maldiciendo al Cielo. Jasper apretó los puños mientras observaba como un grupo de caimanes habían acudido a aprovecharse de la presa que había desperdiciado su otro compañero.

Salió empapado del pantano. Se sentía frustrado por no haber llegado a tiempo a rescatar a su única amiga. Recordó los ojos de la pobre perra, sintió la confusión y el terror en aquella mirada. Aquello le produjo sentimientos de culpa y dolor. Ahora aquella mujer estaba desprotegida y más sola que nunca.

Guardó el collar en su bolsillo y se fue de allí, caminando lentamente, dejando que el calor del medio día y los rayos de sol que se colaban entre el follaje de los árboles le secaran las ropas y el pelo. La sangre de aquel reptil le había repugnado más que ninguna otra. Recogió su sombrero vaquero que se le había caído en la carrera y su primer pensamiento fue alejarse inmediatamente de allí. Sus pasos fueron haciéndose más y más rápidos hasta que alcanzó una velocidad sobrenatural, volando entre los árboles, esquivando las ramas y dejando atrás los pantanos dando paso al aroma fragante de las magnolias en la noche. De pronto, paró en seco. Pensó en aquella mujer; la menuda francesa tenía que saber que su protectora no iba a volver más.


	5. Chapter 5

**Condenación**

Fanfic Jasper.

**Capítulo 5**

Jasper guardó el collar de la malograda perra en el bolsillo de su guerrera y emprendió el camino de vuelta a la plantación, otra vez. La humedad en su pelo y en sus ropas había desaparecido por completo, pero el barro y las algas del pantano se le habían pegado al secarse. Se sacudió con las manos de forma rápida y eficaz ya que tenía que presentarse ante aquella mujer de forma apropiada, con buen aspecto. No quería asustarla.

Escuchó el murmullo de un arrollo y enseguida localizó un manantial de agua pura y cristalina. Se acercó para asearse un poco. Una de las cosas buenas que tenía ser vampiro era que su cuerpo permanecía siempre limpio y con un olor agradable. No existía la transpiración y la suciedad no se le pegaba a la piel. Aun así, él siempre prestaba atención a su aspecto, haciendo que siempre estuviese impecable. Se arrodilló al borde de la pequeña piscina natural que formaba el manantial entre las rocas y se inclinó para tomar agua entre sus manos. La mirada que le devolvió su reflejo le tomó por sorpresa. Sus ojos anteriormente rojos habían adquirido un tono diferente... dorado. Se preguntó a qué debía aquel cambio en sus pupilas pero no se preocupó. Llevaba tiempo sin probar la sangre humana, los animales salvajes formaban parte ahora de su dieta habitual. Dieta que no le acababa de dejar satisfecho. El rubio vampiro se incorporó y fue desprendiéndose de sus ropas hasta quedarse completamente desnudo. Los rayos de sol de la tarde que se colaron por entre las hojas de los árboles hacían que su piel refulgiera. Sumergió su cuerpo por completo en el agua desprendiendo de su cabello los residuos. Contempló las cicatrices que marcaban su piel. Las llevaría por siempre como recuerdo de su pasado. Se alegró de haber dejado todo aquello atrás. Permaneció un poco más de tiempo de lo necesario en el agua; disfrutando mientras dejaba que todo su cuerpo se relajase. No se acordaba de cuándo fue la ultima vez que se sentía así.

Arregló sus ropas, sacudió bien su sombrero, se vistió y se puso en camino. Su velocidad sobrenatural lo llevó enseguida a encontrarse con la hermosa mansión, con sus esbeltas columnas por las que corrían las enredaderas. Se preguntó si inconscientemente había deseado volver allí, aunque sólo fuera para echar un vistazo, aunque fuera para llevar malas noticias. Enseguida percibió un sentimiento muy intenso de angustia. Era casi de noche y había un candil encendido colgado en la entrada. La menuda figura de la mujer esperaba inmóvil junto a las escaleras. Ella sabía que Fleur nunca se ausentaba tanto tiempo de casa. Era muy tarde, de noche y la perra seguía sin aparecer. En el suelo, delante de la entrada había dejado una escudilla con comida para ella. Por un momento había pensado en internarse en el bosque para buscarla, pero era muy entrada la noche. Jasper esperó, inmóvil y en silencio, mirándola. No sabía cómo iba a decírselo. Lo cierto era que tampoco aquel momento era el adecuado, no quería asustarla. Se subió al enorme roble en el que solía espiarla para pensar en lo que iba a hacer. Mientras tanto la observaría.

Pasaron varias horas y por fin ella decidió irse a acostar. Era muy tarde y aunque el verano se había alargado más de lo habitual, la noche ya era bastante fresca. El vampiro se dedicó a pasearse de rama en rama buscando las palabras que le diría.

-Señora, he encontrado este collar en el bosque -pensó en mostrárselo como prueba- Temo que su perro ha sido atacado... No, no, eso no. He visto como un caimán de los pantanos atacaba a su perro... No, no, ¿cómo voy a saber yo que se trata de su perro? -pensó otra vez- Señora, sería mejor para usted que se marche porque... No, qué tontería...

El rubio vampiro estuvo cavilando casi toda la noche sobre cómo iba a ser su primer encuentro con la bella humana de cabellos llameantes. No tenía mucha experiencia con humanos... sobre todo si sus intenciones eran de no comérselos. Recordaba unas cuantas interacciones superficiales con unas cuantas personas; como aquella vez que se compró unas botas nuevas, o aquella en la que tuvo que buscar un alojamiento para no llamar demasiado la atención en aquel pequeño pueblo. Pero esta vez era diferente; le preocupaba la seguridad de aquella humana. Lo poco que había sentido de ella era dolor y soledad. Y esos sentimientos los conocía muy bien él. Por otra parte, ¿quién era él para decirle lo que tenía o no tenía que hacer? Ella parecía ser fuerte y resuelta. Seguramente era buena tiradora. Jasper pensó que a lo mejor debería dejar el collar tirado en el suelo, en el bosque, no muy lejos. Ella lo encontraría; estaba casi seguro de que saldría a buscar a Fleur al día siguiente cuando comprobara que la perra no había vuelto a casa. Y el seguiría su camino. Ella estaría bien. El pueblo no estaba lejos. El vampiro estuvo conforme con aquella idea.

Una ligera brisa nocturna sopló entre las ramas. El aire traía un rastro inconfundible. Humanos. Eran varios. A unos pocos kilómetros al norte. Avanzaban hacia allí. Jasper se mantuvo alerta. ¿Verían la casa? ¿pasarían de largo? Esperó. Ella dormía, se había acostado tarde y estaba agotada. No estaba Fleur para dar la alarma por si algo sucedía.

Jasper los vio en cuanto se acercaron. Verían la casa enseguida, la noche estaba clara y el blanco de los muros de la mansión resaltaban incluso rodeada de maleza. Eran tres. Los podía oír desde su posición con claridad.

-Allí está, ¿la veis? -dijo uno con la voz aguda- Esa es Weeping Willow.

-¿Seguro? Yo sólo veo una vieja casa en ruinas -otro hombre con voz más gruesa le contestó con tosquedad- ¿Es esa la plantación?

-No te dejes engañar -el primero contestó airado- Sé de lo que hablo. Ahí dentro hay grandes tesoros. Candelabros de plata y oro, ricas telas, alfombras y cortinas de lujo. Sus dueños eran inmensamente ricos.

-Y ahora serán nuestros -el hombretón de la voz más grave se frotó las manos con gesto avaricioso- ¿A qué estamos esperando?

-Hay algo que aún no os dije -el hombre delgado de voz aguda volvió a intervenir- La señora Wilkes continúa en la casa...

Jasper aguzó el oído. No estaban muy lejos, pero no quería perder ni un detalle de lo que allí estaban planeando. Querían entrar a robar en la casa y sabían que ella estaba dentro. Mal asunto.

-¡¿Ella está en la casa? -el que había hablado era el tercero. Parecía el más joven de los tres. Estaba flaco como un junco y parecía muy nervioso. Percibió el terror con claridad desde donde estaba.

-¿Qué te pasa, Frank? Es sólo una mujer -el grande le habló con tono de burla, luego se volvió al primero- Esa vieja no dará problemas, ¿cierto? Porque si no...

El hombre hizo un gesto pasando el dedo índice por la garganta imitando el gesto de degüello.

-¡Es una bruja! -Frank se movió nervioso -Todos en el pueblo lo saben.

-No es ni una cosa ni otra -Barry, el hombre de voz aguda intervino- Rowan Wilkes es una joven viuda de tan sólo 20 años y creedme, es lo menos parecido a una bruja que hayáis visto.

-Esa mujer ha provocado la muerte de todos los que la rodean -Frank insistió.

-Deja de decir tonterías, Frank -Barry se volvió al grande que se llamaba Gordon- Está sola, de verdad. Las malas cosechas y la gripe española hizo que la mayoría del personal se marchara o muriera. Si ella sigue ahí es porque no quiere abandonar los tesoros que guarda la casa.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto? -Gordon lo miró susceptible.

-Porque yo trabajaba ahí, en los establos. Hasta que me despidieron. Esa pequeña zorra decía que maltrataba a los animales. ¿Qué sabrá una mujer de cómo tratar a las bestias? Hay que tener mano dura -la voz de Barry era cruel y repulsiva- La muy puta tenía embaucado a su marido. Estoy deseando domarla a ella. Tú ya me entiendes.

Jasper advirtió los sucios sentimientos de aquel hombre sintiendo asco y repulsión. Sus pensamientos lo llevaron muy lejos en el tiempo; tanto que recordó cuando era humano, un joven de apenas 17 años en Houston, Texas. La guerra estaba a punto de estallar. Soldados de la Unión habían llegado al rancho propiedad de su familia. Su padre no estaba allí, había salido de viaje a Austin, por negocios. Los soldados los mantenían retenidos en casa. Les habían robado los caballos y provisiones. Casi no recordaba las caras de su madre y hermanas. Permanecían muy juntos en el enorme salón custodiados por unos cuantos soldados. El resto registraba la casa. Recordó como uno de ellos se fijó en su hermana mayor, Penélope. Le sonreía con lascivia mientras ella torcía el gesto. Sintió como su madre temblaba y agarraba fuertemente el brazo de su hija. Jasper apenas recordaba la cara de su hermana y menos su nombre; pero evocó perfectamente el momento en que uno de aquellos desgraciados arrastró a su querida hermana a la habitación de al lado mientras su madre y hermana pequeña la agarraban y suplicaban llorando. El joven Jasper apretó los puños y se abalanzó sobre ellos gritando.

-¡PENNY! ¡DEJADLA EN PAZ! -rugió- ¡NO LA TOQUES! ¡PENNY!

Dos fuertes soldados lo sujetaron y le propinaron un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago que lo dejó sin aliento.

-Tranquilo, vaquero -dijo uno burlándose- Vamos a hacer lo que queramos con ella y tienes suerte de que no te obliguemos a mirar.

A los soldados les costó sujetarlo porque el chico tenía una fuerza impropia de su edad.

-Tienes suerte -dijo otro a su oído- Yo habría preferido a la otra. Quizás luego le toque a ella.

Jasper tembló de rabia y fue a abrazar a su madre y a su hermana Annie, sólo tenía 11 años. Si querían tocar a Annie tendrían que pasar por encima de su cadáver. Los quince minutos siguientes fueron una tortura escuchando los gritos de la pobre Penélope. Luego se hizo el silencio. La chica se había desmayado y los hombres abandonaron enseguida la casa a las órdenes de su superior.

Aquel fue el día en que dejó de ser un niño. En los siguientes meses se enroló en el Ejercito Confederado y a los tres años siguientes se convirtió en el Mayor más joven de la historia del Sur. En toda su carrera militar jamás toleró un comportamiento así entre sus hombres. En una ocasión rompió la mandíbula a uno de sus soldados de un puñetazo cuando se enteró de que había forzado a una joven en el transcurso de una intervención.

El recuerdo de aquel episodio de su vida le dejó un profundo sentimiento de dolor. El dolor llevó al rencor; y el rencor dio paso a la ira. Sus ojos pasaron de un delicioso tono dorado a un color negro siniestro. Saltó al suelo desde lo alto del árbol y surgió como una aparición ante los sorprendidos bandidos.

-¡Dios mío!¡Un fantasma! -gritaron.

El aspecto del vampiro; su palidez, sus ojos negros como carbones encendidos, su uniforme confederado y su porte de caballero de otra época aterrorizó a los tres hombres.

-Buenas noches. Les diría caballeros, pero sé muy bien que no lo son -dijo con voz grave echando mano al sombrero.

Gordon echó mano a su fusil lentamente mientras Barry deslizaba su mano al cinturón sacando su cuchillo. Frank simplemente se echó de rodillas al suelo y rezó.

Ante de que el hombretón encañonara su fusil, el rubio vampiro apareció a su lado. Agarró el cañón con una mano y lo dobló como si fuese de mantequilla. Luego agarró su brazo y con un movimiento rápido lo torció sintiendo como se le rompían los huesos. A continuación le dio un fuerte golpe en el pecho que le aplastó las costillas y paró su corazón de inmediato.

Barry blandió su gran cuchillo con mano temblorosa. Había visto lo que había hecho con el gigante Gordon pero no iba a dar la batalla por perdida. Se creía más listo que nadie y más duro.

-¿De dónde has salido tú? -le preguntó con voz cruel- No creas que lo vas a tener tan fácil conmigo.

Jasper caminó lentamente hacia él, clavándole la mirada. Su furia crecía a medida que recordaba una por una las palabras que había escuchado de él minutos antes. Le hizo sentir miedo, tanto miedo que le provocó un ataque al corazón. El cuchillo se deslizó por su mano clavándose en el suelo cerca de sus pies. Un intenso dolor hizo que su cuerpo se doblase y su rostro contraído por el terror se congeló para siempre. El inmortal no se dignó siquiera en tocarlo. Había acabado con ellos sin derramar una sola gota de sangre. Miró al tercero, Frank. Permanecía en el suelo, arrodillado, rezaba entre sollozos. Jasper escuchó sus susurros atropellados pidiendo perdón. Se le acercó y lo agarró por la ropa. Lo alzó unos cuantos centímetros del suelo con facilidad.

-Lárgate de aquí -dijo el inmortal- No quiero ver a gentuza como tu merodeando por Weeping Willow.

Frank estaba tan aterrorizado que se orinó en sus pantalones. Jasper lo dejó caer al suelo con un gesto de asco. El joven se levantó a trompicones y corrió sin mirar atrás como alma que lleva el demonio por la senda que llevaba al pueblo.

Jasper se deshizo de los cadáveres echándolos al pantano. Los caimanes darían buena cuenta de ellos. Con las primeras luces del amanecer despuntando en el cielo se dirigió hacia la casa. Cuando faltaban unos 20 metros escuchó los ligeros pasos y la llave girando en la cerradura de la puerta principal. Ella salió dispuesta a encontrar a su perra labrador, pero lo primero que se encontró fue un apuesto caballero como los que ya no quedaban. Su primer reflejo fue echar mano al rifle, pero de alguna manera sintió que no era necesario porque aquel hombre le inspiraba confianza. De todas maneras permaneció en la entrada, muy cerca de su arma.

-Buenos días, Señora -saludó Jasper levantándose el sombrero con respeto.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Rowan Wilkes no había dormido apenas aquella noche. Había estado sentada en el porche hasta tarde con la esperanza de ver a su perra regresar de uno de aquellos paseos a los que últimamente se había acostumbrado. Era ya muy tarde y Fleur seguía sin aparecer. Hacía varios días que la perra se ausentaba la mayor parte de la jornada, pero siempre regresaba antes del anochecer y con alguna presa para la cena. Estaba preocupada y se movía inquieta por la casa. Finalmente había decidido arrastrar una silla hasta el porche y encender un candil para esperar sentada a que volviese por el camino moviendo el rabo con alegría. De vez en cuando se levantaba y caminaba hasta la entrada de la plantación, pensando que había escuchado algo o visto moverse algún arbusto. Falsa alarma. Suspiraba y volvía a su asiento. Aunque todavía faltaban unos días para terminar el verano, las noches se habían vuelto ligeramente más frescas. Se envolvió en su chal y entró en la casa con el corazón en un vilo. Estaba agotada y la preocupación la consumía. Aquel animal era todo lo que tenía en la mundo y eso la hizo sentirse aun más sola.

Aquella mañana se levantó agitada y con el pelo revuelto. Corrió escaleras abajo para comprobar si Fleur ya estaba de vuelta. Se encontraría con la puerta cerrada y quizás la esperara pacientemente sentada en el porche con un conejo muerto a sus pies a modo de saludo. Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver una figura avanzar por el camino del bosque. Era muy temprano y los rayos del sol apenas habían arañado el cielo color añil; quizás fuera la falta de sueño pero aquel hombre le pareció la mismísima imagen de un ángel etéreo. Se estremeció cuando él se paró ante ella a pocos metros de la entrada.

-Buenos días, señora -él saludó con educación. Su voz era grave y melodiosa.

Rowan apenas pudo moverse. Sólo acertó a rozar con los dedos el fusil que descansaba apoyado al lado de la puerta. Le devolvió el saludo con una ligera inclinación de cabeza. Su aspecto la desconcertó; el uniforme militar que llevaba, su porte y movimientos eran como de otro mundo, de otra época. Por un momento llegó a pensar que todo aquello formaba parte de un sueño.

-¿Quién es usted?¿Qué desea? -Rowan susurró expectante, como si esperara que de un momento para otro aquel hombre se desvaneciese ante sus ojos. Casi de inmediato empezó a sentir una agradable sensación de paz y bienestar; como si algo le dijera que podía confiar en aquel desconocido.

-Estoy solo de paso -Jasper tocó con su mano enguantada la correa que descansaba en el bolsillo de su guerrera- He estado cazando por los alrededores...

-¿Ha visto usted a un perro en el bosque? -la mujer sonó ansiosa- Es un labrador hembra, de color negro. Suele recorrer el bosque cazando conejos.

Jasper sintió la angustia mal disimulada de la humana. Recordó la ultima mirada que le devolvían los ojos del pobre animal desde las fauces del caimán y pensó en lo duro que sería darle la noticia. Dudó unos instantes y alzó su mirada hasta que sus ojos dorados se encontraron con los verdes de ella.

-No -el vampiro mintió deliberadamente- lo cierto es que me he acercado porque he oído a unos hombres hablar de venir a este sitio. Esto es Weeping Willow, ¿no es así?

-Sí, así es, es el nombre de la plantación -afirmó- pero hace ya mucho tiempo que no recibo visitas.

-Me temo que la intenciones de su visita no eran corteses -con sus palabras quiso transmitir un tono de advertencia. Ella se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Echaba tanto de menos a Fleur.

-Vive usted muy aislada, es peligroso en los tiempos que corren -Jasper sostuvo su sombrero texano entre sus manos. Se movió despacio apoyando su pié derecho sobre un tocón.

-¿Qué ha sido de aquellos hombres? -preguntó ella con tono suspicaz- No he visto a nadie por aquí en muchas semanas. Hasta el padre Parrish ha dejado de venir. ¿Acaso no se ha enterado? Soy una bruja.

-Permítame que lo dude -el rubio vampiro esbozó una ligera sonrisa ladeada.

-¿A sí? Pues es lo que todo el pueblo piensa después de perder a mi marido y parte de mis trabajadores. -sus palabras endurecieron su dulce voz- Tal vez lo mejor hubiese sido haberme muerto, ¿cierto? -se cruzó de brazos.

-Tal vez es lo que algunos quisieran -su sonrisa se borró instantáneamente de su pálido rostro- Debería trasladarse con algún familiar o...

Con un rápido movimiento la mujer cogió el arma y lo estaba apuntando. Jasper pudo confirmar su habilidad con el rifle.

-No pienso irme de mi casa, señor -la voz de ella sonó dura y desesperada. Como si despertara de una ensoñación se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre era un completo extraño y podría ser peligroso. Jasper alzó sus manos en gesto de rendición y se giró lentamente.

-De acuerdo, no es de mi incumbencia -el vampiro se puso el sombrero y se despidió con un gesto- Buenos días, señora.

Rowan continuó sujetando el rifle con firmeza sin dejar de mirarlo con atención. Era una mujer despierta e inteligente y no se le escapaban los detalles más insignificantes. Observó mientras se alejaba con pasos lentos pero decididos hacia el bosque.

-¿Dónde está su arma? -Rowan no dejaba de apuntarle con el rifle. Jasper se giró despacio y ella por primera vez sintió un ligero mareo que no sabía si era por las altas temperaturas y el ambiente sofocante de Lousiana o porque aquel hombre le parecía tan hermoso que hacía que su mente empezara a no funcionar con claridad. Él la miró con aquellos extraños y preciosos ojos dorados que hicieron que le flaquearan las piernas- ¿No había dicho que estaba cazando en el bosque? No veo su arma...

-No tengo un arma -Jasper sonrió ligeramente pensando que era una mujer muy perspicaz y que quizás su afán por protegerla era más una excusa para estar cerca de ella que un acto de caridad en sí- Utilizo trampas para cazar. Son más silenciosas y más eficaces.

Rowan no dijo nada y él volvió a sonreír saludándola tocando ligeramente el ala de su sombrero. Se volvió sobre sus pasos otra vez y se dispuso a seguir su camino de vuelta al bosque. Sintió como el estado de ánimo de ella se agitaba ligeramente y luego...

La mujer sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco y después sintió como si su alma abandonase su cuerpo. Sus brazos y piernas flojearon dejando deslizar el rifle peligrosamente por su falda mientras sus rodillas se doblaban con el peso laxo del resto del cuerpo. Las pupilas estaban tan dilatadas que el verdor de sus ojos había desaparecido dejando un estremecedor vacío en su mirada. Veloz como un rayo el rubio vampiro llegó antes de que el rifle impactara contra las baldosas de la entrada haciendo que se disparase y atravesase la delicada mandíbula de la pelirroja reventándole su cabecita. Con una mano aferró el cañón del arma y con la otra sujetó su pequeña cintura. Firme pero delicado. Dejó el arma en el suelo, a salvo y cargó en brazos a Rowan. La sentía ligera como una pluma, casi como si temiese que si la soltaba fuera a salir volando como una de aquellas maravillosas flores blancas y esponjosas que había visto en los solitarios campos de algodón. La metió en la casa buscando con rapidez un buen sitio sobre el que posarla. Entró en un enorme salón un poco a oscuras y con un ligero olor a humedad y rosas. Encontró una chaise longue estilo rococó del siglo XVIII en un rincón cerca de una de las ventanas que daban al jardín donde crecían las fragantes rosas como las que adornaban la estancia y donde las zarzas y hierbajos invadían su espacio. La dejó con sumo cuidado sobre el suntuoso mueble, esparciendo su incandescente cabellera sobre el tapizado. Un finísimo rayo de sol se colaba por una rendija de una contraventana entornada. La postura de ella dejaba su delicado cuello expuesto. Jasper observó atentamente como su pecho subía y bajaba ligeramente, de manera casi imperceptible. Él le tocó su mejilla con suavidad. Sus dedos fríos hicieron que ella gimiera y su yugular se marcó bajo su fina y blanca piel. Él la sintió latir, podía escuchar la sangre fluir como un torrente a través de su cuerpo. Inspiró hondo, captando todo su olor. Sus ambarinos ojos se tornaron cada vez más oscuros mientras se inclinaba sobre ella lentamente.

Rowan movió primero sus manos tocando la fina tapicería del mueble sobre el que estaba recostada. Casi enseguida su olfato se activó al percibir el agradable aroma proveniente de la figura masculina que tenía enfrente, casi sobre ella. Sus ojos se abrieron mostrando su color esmeralda y sus labios dejaron escapar un cálido suspiro.

-es-tu mon ange? (_¿eres tú mi ángel?_)


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Entró en la casa con ella en brazos cruzando el hall. Buscó un lugar adecuado para posarla y dio con un gran salón justo al lado de las escaleras principales que daban al piso de arriba. Observó como el paso del tiempo y el abandono habían hecho mella en la suntuosidad y el lujo de la mansión. Sin duda aquella había sido una de las principales plantaciones de algodón de Lousiana. Jasper comprobó que en verdad la casa estaba llena de piezas ricas y lujosas, aunque el estado de ellas no era demasiado bueno en ese momento. Él no podía apenas recordarlo, pero en el rancho familiar de los Whitlock en Houston, Texas no estaban acostumbrados a tanto lujo y confort. Su abuelo lo había construido incluso antes de la anexión de esta a los Estados Unidos. Su viejo abuelo Whitlock había luchado en las batallas del Álamo y San Jacinto; se podía decir que llevaba el Ejército en su sangre, o al menos lo había llevado cuando todavía era humano.

El salón estaba sumido en la penumbra pero su excelente visión captó con detalle los imponentes y recargados muebles de estilo francés que ocupaban la estancia. Un imponente retrato de un caballero de largos bigotes castaños presidía la habitación. La dejó en aquella especie de sillón-cama en un rincón y no pudo evitar fijarse en el blancor de su piel. Era hermosa en verdad. Tocó su mejilla apenas rozándola y sus fríos dedos la hicieron suspirar en un gesto de alivio. Notó el calor que desprendía su piel, más de lo normal. Quizás le diera un golpe de calor, pero era demasiado temprano. Ella dejó caer su cabeza a un lado exponiendo su fino cuello ante él. Entonces su cuerpo se puso rígido y retiró rápidamente su mano de su cara. Inspiró hondo sintiendo su aroma embriagador. Era un olor que lo volvía loco. Sentía la sangre rebullendo en sus arterias, el martilleante palpitar de su carótida marcada en su cuello bajo su piel. Le estaba costando mucho trabajo permanecer inalterable y sereno. Sus pensamientos se oscurecieron por el deseo y la sed. Pasó su gélida mano a lo largo de su cálido cuello, hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos. Fue una caricia suave y aparentemente conmovedora, pero la fiereza en su lóbrega mirada haría helar la sangre a cualquiera. Sintió como ella se movía, recuperándose poco a poco. Jasper percibió como el contacto frío de su piel aliviaba a la joven humana.

-es-tu mon ange? (_¿eres tú mi ángel?_)

El vampiro retiró rápidamente su mano. Sus ojos escrutaron los suyos en la oscuridad. Tenía la mirada perdida y seguramente estaba delirando. Fue sólo un segundo y se alejó de allí antes de que ocurriese lo inevitable. La sed lo estaba sacando de sus casillas y la tentación era demasiado grande. Corrió hacia el bosque como la última vez. Ella creería que había sido la visión de un espectro. Apenas tuvo tiempo de sentir su presencia, pero una sensación de inmensa paz la inundaba.

Rowan intentó incorporarse para buscar en la penumbra la figura de su salvador. Un ligero mareo hizo que desistiera de su idea. Estaba demasiado débil como para trabajar aquel día. Se desabrochó unos pocos botones de su vestido para liberarse de aquella opresión. Se tocó su cuello y suspiró. ¿Qué había pasado? Dedicó un momento a pensar en lo que había pasado aquel día. Ya se acordaba, Fleur no estaba, había desaparecido. Llevaba toda la noche fuera y por la mañana no había regresado de su pequeña aventura. Tenía motivos para preocuparse, se había quedado completamente sola. De no ser...

-¿Hay alguien ahí? -su voz resonó intranquila- ¿Quién está ahí?

La mujer recordó al desconocido que la había visitado con las primeras luces del día. Era un hombre joven, un poco más que ella y muy hermoso. No le había dicho su nombre pero había sentido que se podía confiar en él. Eso la hizo ponerse nerviosa e intranquila. No solía dudar de su intuición femenina, pero... no debería bajar la guardia tan pronto. Se preguntaba si había sido él el que la había socorrido y trasladado hasta dentro de la casa. Tenía que haber sido él porque, ¿de qué otro modo pudo haber llegado hasta allí?

Jasper se internó en el bosque. La terrible Sed había vuelto y estaba increíblemente irritado. Se maldijo por haber tenido tan poco autocontrol. Husmeó en el aire y enseguida captó el rastro de unos pumas en la lejanía. Centró su atención en la caza. Necesitaba desahogarse y alimentarse; luego pensaría en la situación en la que estaba. Corrió entre los árboles hacia el interior del bosque. Todavía no lo sabía, pero estaba decidido a regresar a Weeping Willow y volver a ver a Rowan Wilkes.

Aquel día la joven pelirroja había permanecido en casa. De vez en cuando se asomaba a la entrada para ver si Fleur aparecía por el camino. También, aunque no lo admitiría, esperaba ver a aquel hombre desconocido. Por un momento pensó que lo mismo era fruto de su imaginación, del estrés, el calor y la falta de sueño. Luego también pensó en un ser sobrenatural... el enviado de la muerte. De todas maneras, pasó el día tranquilamente repasando la ropa de casa; zurciendo las sábanas y camisones de lino.

Jasper había pasado la noche merodeando por las marismas, alimentándose de alimañas y animales salvajes. Desde aquellos bandidos no se había vuelto a encontrar con más humanas por el bosque. Al día siguiente, un impulso lo llevó de regreso a la plantación. Le intrigaba conocer el estado de la joven humana. ¿Cómo habría pasado la noche? Era buena tiradora, pero si se encontraba débil y sin su fiel compañera, Fleur sería una presa fácil para cualquier malhechor.

Caminó a paso normal por el camino del bosque que llevaba a la plantación. Escuchó un sonido a lo lejos. El sonido de un filo que corta el aire y se clava en la madera. Se desvió hacia la parte de atrás de la plantación intrigado. Jasper prefería caminar a paso normal en vez de desplazarse a velocidad vampírica para no asustarla apareciendo de repente como de la nada. Le parecía que ella empezaba a sospechar. Era muy lista. Llevaba colgados de su cinturón un par de conejos de monte, a modo de obsequio. Se suponía que él era cazador.

Rowan estaba en la parte trasera de la casa. Se había subido las mangas del vestido y recogido la parte de abajo de manera que se le había subido casi hasta sus rodillas. Su pelo recogido en un moño alto evitaba que los mechones se le fueran para delante de la cara y la molestaran. Su rostro brillaba sudoroso. Estaba cortando leña. El esfuerzo era importante y el agotamiento se estaba haciendo patente en su aliento jadeante. Llevaba una pequeña pila de leña cortada y aun tenía mucho por hacer.

Se paró un instante y se pasó el dorso de su mano por la frente para secarse el sudor. Los botines de cuero le estaban recalentando los pies. ¡Maldito verano que no se acababa nunca! Tenía que preparar toda aquella leña para pasar el invierno o si no no sobreviviría.

De pronto alzó el hacha y notó que se había quedado sujeta en algo, como si se hubiera enganchado. Miró atrás extrañada y ahogó un grito.

-¡Usted! -chilló mirando a Jasper que sostenía el hacha con sus manos. Ella abrió mucho sus verdes ojos- ¡Ha vuelto!

A Jasper notó cierta emoción en sus palabras y sonrió.

-¡¿Le parece bonito? -dijo ella regañándolo- ¡¿Cómo no ha avisado de que estaba aquí? ¡Menudo susto me he llevado! ¡Podría haberle herido o matado de un hachazo!

-Mis disculpas, señora -las palabras de él sonaron tan encantadoras que ella no pudo permanecer enfadada por más tiempo.

-Disculpado está -dijo ella colocándose bien la ropa, como si de repente se diera cuenta que su aspecto no procedía de ninguna manera- ¿qué lo trae de nuevo por aquí?

-Me he acercado a ver cómo se encontraba -dijo él sinceramente- Se acordará que mientras hablábamos sufrió una indisposición. La llevé adentro de la casa para que se repusiera...

-Y luego se marchó sin despedirse ni nada -ella se mostró molesta- abandonándome a mi suerte.

Jasper miró al suelo, con el sombrero tejano en sus manos. No podía decirle la verdad. No podía contarle que a punto estuvo de besar su esbelto cuello, clavarle sus dientes de forma voraz y succionar ávidamente hasta la última gota de su sangre.

-Pero ahora estoy aquí -dijo él con tono conciliador en su voz- Le he traído unos conejos. He tenido buenas presas estos días. Estos dos los cacé ayer.

Rowan tomó los conejos que le ofrecía.

-Gracias -dijo tímidamente- y qué se le ofrece señor...

-Whitlock -contestó él con amabilidad haciendo una ligera reverencia de respeto- Jasper Whitlock para servirla, señora.

-¿Qué busca Jasper Whitlock en Weeping Willow? -dijo ella con un brillo de inteligencia en su mirada. Era una mujer tremendamente perspicaz.

-Me gustaría que me diera trabajo -dijo él con voz suave.

-No podría pagarle -contestó Rowan apenada, porque la verdad es que le hubiera venido muy bien un par de manos más en la plantación, sobre todo las de un hombre.

-No me importa eso -dijo el. Ella lo miró con ojos interrogantes y desconfiados- Por la comida no se preocupe, yo me encargo... Sólo necesito un lugar donde alojarme, en el pueblo ya no queda ni una pensión.

-Sí, lo sé -dijo ella de manera triste- tarde o temprano todo el mundo se acaba marchando. Y los que quedan, bueno... me imagino que no lo habrán recibido muy bien. No les gustan los extranjeros. Y menos los hombres extraños como usted, vestidos con viejos ropajes del Ejército Confederado. ¿Quién era realmente Jasper Whitlock, señor?

Jasper sonrió mientras miraba su nombre bordado en el pecho de la guerrera. Por supuesto era imposible que un "joven" de aparentemente 20 años como él participase en la Guerra de Secesión hace más de 50 años.

-Jasper Whitlock fue mi abuelo, señora -dijo dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa- Lo llevo con orgullo en su memoria.

Rowan pensó que aquel hombre podían haberlo tomado por loco al ir por ahí con un viejo uniforme de un ejército derrotado, pero sin saber por qué lo apreció aún más.

-Puede empezar ahora mismo, Señor Whitlock -dijo ella entregándole el hacha- si me disculpa, tengo que preparar estos conejos para la cena.


End file.
